1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to supervised fire suppression systems, and more particularly, to externally mounted switching devices for detecting the removal of an actuator intended to activate a discharge valve on a storage container holding pressurized fire suppressant, so as to ensure that the actuator is replaced after it has been inspected.
2. Description of Related Art
Fire safety systems installed in buildings typically include at least one electrical panel that is the controlling component of the fire safety system. The control panel is a hub of the safety system. It monitors inputs and system integrity, controls outputs and relays information. The control panel receives information from environmental sensors that detect environmental changes associated with fire, monitors their operational integrity and provides for automatic control of equipment, which may include release of fire suppressant, transmission of information necessary to provide notification to fire fighters, and control of a variety of building functions to prepare the facility for fire based on a predetermined sequence of events.
A typical unit in the system is a storage container which contains a firefighting agent under pressure. The storage container is usually a cylinder and often includes a valve connected to a control head that is connected pneumatically or electrically to the control panel. The control panel can send a signal to the control head to activate a release mechanism, such as a solenoid actuator, opening the valve and releasing the firefighting agent from the container. The agent then passes through an outlet port in the valve to a piping network that distributes the firefighting agent to a series of interconnected nozzles placed throughout an installation, for example, in a building, where the agent is then discharged. The control panel can be programmed to automatically send a signal to the control head to open the valve to release the agent when a detector detects a fire. In certain instances, the valve can also be activated manually.
Specific monitoring and checks of the control heads and the fire safety system in general are required by National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) standards and codes. This is typically done through physical inspection by trained personnel at the container. It involves manually disconnecting the control head from the valve to physically inspect it at specific intervals, for example, every six months, then reconnecting the control head to the valve. Additionally, agent storage containers must be physically inspected to monitor levels of agent, pressure, temperature and other conditions. In addition, cleaning of the fire safety systems requires manually disconnecting the control head from the valve, which requires that the control head and valve then be manually reconnected.